


Paper Cranes.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Animal Play, BDSM, BDSM Party, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Brainwashing, Cage Play, Choking, Cults, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Force-Feeding, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Heavy BDSM, Hypnotism, I don't mean to make people offended, I know that BDSM is all consenual, I mean it, Kidnapping, M/M, Made up religions, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pet Play, Rape Fantasy, Religion Kink, Separation Anxiety, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Violence, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slave Training, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, its all just kinks, really - Freeform, so don't get mad at me, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: *LITERALLY JUST A BUNCH OF PORN WITH PLOT*--Cages lined the wall, stacked one on top of the other. People inside of them mewled and howled as his captors dragged him down the hallway to his own cage.He was tossed in, yelping as he tried to get up and out again, just as the door was closed and a large lock was placed on it.The man kneeled down before him, grinning brightly."Welcome to the sanctuary, little one."---(Okay the actual plot is here)The Sanctuary was formed years ago, made for underground human trafficking gigs, but after the biggest one was busted, the Sanctuary was deserted. But now, as people are disappearing, Akaashi Keiji is the only detective brave enough to look into the world of crime, sex, and drugs.Unfortunately, that world is looking right back at him. And it doesn't want to let him go.---This work has been betaed by the wonderful Manga_Otaku21344! Most of the wonderful writing you see is because of her wonderful editing skills!





	1. Chapter 1-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E=Edited.

Keiji hummed softly as he scribbled a few more notes onto a pad. Once finished,  he glanced up at his boss, Ukai Keishin, who frowned down at him with pursed lips.

"Are you sure you want this job?" Ukai asked, bringing a thin cigarette to his lips.

"I'm sure," Keiji clutched his notepad tightly with determination in his eyes. 

Ukai sighed, blowing a plume of smoke into the air, he shrugged and tossed a thin folder onto the desk before him. 

"You'll find all the information you need in there," he grunted, taking another drag of the cancer stick. "There isn't much, but there are coordinates for somewhere." He watched with narrowed eyes as the young detective took the folder and opened it. 

On the first sheet of paper were the files of detectives. All of them had disappeared searching for the same place; a place that just became Keiji’s mission to find. A, sort of, hesitation stirred in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. 

"I'll do this.” He looked up from the case folder. Ukai nodded, snuffing out his cigarette. 

"You can take the jeep," Ukai grunted. Waving his hand dismissively he added, "now get out of here." he said sharply. 

Keiji bowed to Ukai and then quickly left; trembling with excitement. 

He walked down the main hallway of the detective firm, passing by interns and other workers. All of them here had a job to do, but Keiji had one of the most important ones. 

Everyone in Japan knew of the human trafficking that happened ten years ago, though no one liked to talk about it. Members of the Japanese mafia began a market especially for the buying and selling of people. The business had been busted after a leak of information by one of the mafia’s family members, no less. 

Now, it was different. People had started to disappear again, but this time all of them had something in common. Not only were all of them were extremely beautiful, they were also in some sort of line of work that had to do with the original bust.

The story was curious. The entire thing had become shrouded in mystery; so deep that people had become deathly afraid of even speaking about the cases. It seemed that the only one brave enough was himself.

Keiji looked at the file again, grinning, as he reached his office. His office was small and quaint. He grabbed the keys that had been left on his desk as well as his security key card. He hummed softly as he walked from the building, waving goodbye to some of his co-workers as he made his way to the small jeep that was parked close by. 

Once inside the vehicle, he entered the coordinates into the GPS of his phone. Gunma? It was a lot closer to home than originally anticipated.

As he started down the road, Keiji steeled himself, ignoring the horrible feelings in his chest, and forced himself to gather his courage. Even if the search was a bust, it was better than nothing. 

He shook off the remaining concern and took a left turn; unknowingly headed towards his doom.

Ukai's hand shook as he picked up his phone.He almost didn't want to do it, but he had an agreement with these people...

He dialled; clenching his jaw as the phone was quickly picked up. 

"Hello, Ukai-san." A deep, familiar, voice said. In the background, Ukai could hear the soft grunts, moans and thuds. 

"Y-you have another one coming," Ukai stuttered, "I-I'll send you the information."  

The man on the other side hummed, grunting softly. There was a whine from the other side as well as a soft pleading voice that went ignored.  

"We'll prepare a space for him, Ukai-san!" The voice chirped, seeming happier. Soft cries and whimpers could still be heard over the phone. 

“Alright," Ukai whispered; biting his lip as he looked down at his desk. 

"And don't worry," the man said in his happy tone, "When we get him I'll send you the money, as well as some cute pictures of him! Until then, I'm sure that the new pictures we got today will make you happy~!"

Ukai listened as the line went dead. A chill went down his spine as his phone notified him of a new message.  

Upon opening it, he gagged as he saw the pathetic looking man, someone formerly part of his own staff, staring up at the camera with pleading, brown eyes. He was bound with bright pink rope, and a ring gag was stuffed into his mouth. Ukai had tears streaming down his face and as he clicked the video. The pathetic sound of sobs and moans, as a cock was shoved into his mouth, filled the office. 

"Swallow it all, little one," a thick voice murmured from behind the camera. The enslaved man closed his eyes, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. With that, the video ended. 

Ukai cursed softly as his cock got hard. He forced down the urge to touch himself by reminding himself of who that man was. That beautiful pleading face, teary eyes, and crying voice...

That was the face of Oikawa Tooru. 


	2. Chapter 2-E.

After almost two hours of driving, Keiji arrived at the destination. He sighed softly and sat back a bit as he looked around where he had parked. 

It had become dusk; the sky was coloured brightly with many colours and clouds were scattered around the sky. It would have been a beautiful picture if it was not 

It was a large rundown building with lightless broken windows, overgrown and tangled grass and foliage. The entire building had a haunted aura surrounding it, giving it a foreboding feeling. Keiji looked at the sign that was dug into the floor, a chill went up against his spine. 

Hokkaido Mental Hospital. 

He screwed up his face a little as he got out of the car, armed only with a flashlight and a camera. 

As his feet touched the overgrown grass of the property, a thrill went through his body. He was about to investigate a possible place of secrets and mystery; to say that Keiji was excited was an understatement. 

He walked through the entrance, turning on his flashlight and swiping the beam around the dirty floor. Furniture and papers were scattered everywhere and the walls seemed to be in disrepair with the paint peeling and flaking. 

He frowned a little as he noticed a door with a light shining faintly from beneath it. He walked forward, careful to keep his footsteps quiet. 

He reached for the knob, but just as he grabbed it he heard...something. 

A moan. 

He froze up; a bad feeling rooted itself in his stomach. The feeling screamed at him that he had to leave. As he took a few steps back, the sound of moans and cries got louder; now accompanied by what seemed to be the sound of something hitting skin. 

The moans turned to screams of pain so loud that Keiji had to cover his ears to block out the noises. He dropped the flashlight, stumbling backwards only to have a cloth bag swung over his head. 

He screamed and struggled as his assailant tied a rope around his neck, securing it tight enough so that Keiji couldn't break away from it, but loose enough so he could breathe. 

"I got him!" A voice cheered, causing a ripple of congratulating voices to ring out. Keiji yelped as his pants were tugged down harshly and the sharp point of a knife was felt against his skin as the blade tore his shirt and suit apart. 

"Ah-ha!" A sharp voice crowed, "Kuroo, you've got a good one!" He cheered, making Keiji gag as the rope was tugged harshly. 

"Shut up, Satori," the man, Kuroo, snapped and tugged him roughly until he collapsed onto the floor with a grunt. 

"What-" Keiji gasped, "what is happening?!" Keiji struggled against the strain of the rope.

"Don't move, you slut," Kuroo snarled into his ear as he grasped his shoulder and wrenched him up until he was standing. 

Keiji whimpered, choking loudly as he was harshly grabbed and forced down what seemed like a long hallway. 

He heard soft, jeering sounds from other male voices and a firm hand on his arm forced him forward. 

"Looks like we got ourselves another whore!" Satori chirped close to Keiji's left ear, making Keiji shudder in fear. 

"Take him into the cage room," Kuroo said and, with a jerk, the hood was yanked from his head. 

Bright lights assaulted his gaze immediately, and what he saw made his blood run cold. 

Cages lined the wall, stacked one on top of the other. People sat in the cages, looking down at Keiji with pity filled eyes. Keiji was forced down onto his knees and then shoved into a cage. 

Keiji yelped softly, scrambling to get up but a man blocked his way. The man was tall and thin, with spiked up red hair and wild eyes. 

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, little one," the familiar voice of Satori purred, reaching inside and grabbing Keiji by the back of his head roughly and clasped a  collar around his neck. 

"Enjoy your stay!" The man chirped before he slammed the cage closed and locked it with a large padlock. 

Keiji grabbed onto the cage bars. "Wait! No!" He cried out in pain as his collar gave a sharp shock to his neck. 

He choked and gasped onto the collar, shaking in pain. He whimpered, tears flooding from his eyes as he looked around at the other occupants who look at him with pity. 

"Don't try to fight it," a soft voice from Keiji's left murmured. Keiji looked over to see a silver haired man who was wearing a similar collar to Keiji, although his own was glowing a bright orange while Keiji's was white. 

Keiji blinked as recognition flooded his brain. 

"S-Sugawara-san?" Keiji whispered, eyes wide. Sugawara nodded slightly and reached through the cage bars, brushing his fingers against Keiji's shoulder. 

Keiji shivered. "What is this place?" He asked, only to have Sugawara look away with pain in his eyes. 

"It... I don't even know what it is," Sugawara said softly, "our Masters call it The Sanctuary, though it is anything but that." He murmured, pulling his hand away from the bars. "Just hope that they will go easy on you," he whispered, laying his head down as the lights flickered and then shut off. 

A voice sounded over the intercom, making Keiji flinch. 

"Goodnight, little ones! We will see you tomorrow, and with our new friend we will have more fun!" 

Keiji shivered, his head throbbing as he laid his head down on his arms. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried. He sniffled, lying still on the cold bars of the cage; listening to the hushed whispers of voices and, soon, the sleeping murmurs of people. 

The excitement that had once filled him escaped his body and suddenly he felt weak. He closed his eyes, shaking as he tried to fall asleep. 

Maybe it was all a bad dream? He really hoped that it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto hummed as he strolled by Kuroo's side down into the basement of the old hospital, grinning a bit as he looked at the picture of Keiji again. It was no question of if Keiji was a perfect choice for him. 

He could just imagine Keiji with his cock shoved down his throat, choking on him with desperate green eyes. The thought gave him chills and made himself harden in arousal. 

"Dude, chill," Kuroo said as he nudged his arm. Bokuto hummed, dreamily looking at the picture again. 

"He's just so beautiful!" Bokuto whined as he pouted at Kuroo who just rose an eyebrow and scoffed softly. 

"Well," Kuroo said as he got to his own private room, grinning at Bokuto, "maybe you can convince Waka-chan to let you have an early training session," he said, smirking a bit as Bokuto perked up. 

"Really?!" Bokuto squealed, practically drooling at the thought of training Keiji. He licked his lips a bit, swallowing thickly as he took out his phone and sent a quick text to Wakatoshi, tapping his foot with impatience. 

"I can't wait!" Bokuto said, bouncing around with glee, but froze as his phone buzzed again. He looked over, his heart pounding as he saw the message. 

_Wakatoshi: Very well. Take care of him, start on basic obedience training. You can figure out what animal you wish him to be._

Bokuto screeched, jumping and hugging Kuroo tightly before he sped off back down the hallway to his own personal room. 

He slammed the door open, grabbing a leash, a shock stick, and a few gags. He stuffed them into a bag before rushing out to the holding room. 

He paused before the door, composing himself before he opened the door slowly and entered. 

The lights remained off, but the soft glowing of the collars led Bokuto to where Keiji was held. 

His collar glowed a bright white, and Bokuto could faintly see his face, eyes wide and panicked as he pressed himself back against the wall in fear. 

"So beautiful," Bokuto rumbled, grinning as he opened the cage and attached a leash to the collar and began to tug to pull Keiji from the cage. 

He felt Keiji tug against the leash, whimpering out small sobs, "don't touch me!" Keiji shrieked as he was taken from the cage. 

His hands reached up and with a sharp smacking sound, Keiji slapped his cheek as hard as he could. Bokuto's cheek stung for a second, and his eyes widened before he looked back over to Keiji, snarling softly as he grabbed him firmly by his chin. 

"You little shit," he growled, "you do not touch your master," and with that, he slammed Keiji into the wall firmly. 

"For punishment," he snarled into Keiji's ear as he forced his hips up against the wall and grabbed him by his thighs, "I'll fuck you into the wall so all your new friends can hear how you moan like a little whore." 

Keiji gasped, his hands pressing against Bokuto's chest with a heavy sob, "no! Please!" He begged, "d-don't do this to me!" He gasped, sobbing loudly as Bokuto pressed his lips to Keiji's neck and bit down. 

Bokuto could hear the cries of the other captives but ignored them as he forced his fingers into Keiji's mouth, baring his teeth at Keiji threateningly when Keiji continued to struggle and whine. 

"You deserve this," Bokuto growled softly, listening to Keiji sob and cry out around his fingers he felt himself stiffening up more and rumbled. He pulled his fingers from Keiji's mouth, forcing his fingers into the tight ring of Keiji's ass, relishing in the way he screamed in agony from having his ass stretched. 

"You need to learn obedience," Bokuto growled into Keiji's ear as Keiji sobbed and screamed in pain, his voice echoing through the room. 

Bokuto pulled his fingers away harshly, listening to the way that Keiji cried, his sobs sounding as if he had started to give up. The thought of having Keiji be docile to him made his heart sing. 

He pumped his cock a few times, moaning softly before he pushed inside slowly, grunting at the tightness. He buried his face into Keiji's neck, biting at the delicate skin, licking a thick strip with his tongue up his neck, tasting the sweat on Keiji's skin. 

"Ah, Keiji," he moaned softly, grunting loudly as he started to thrust harder, relishing in the way that Keiji cried softly, and how his ass squeezed around him almost tight enough to hurt. 

"Your ass is so tight! Like a girls pussy," he moaned, "it feels like your gonna break my cock!" He grunted, relishing in the way that Keiji started to whimper and moan. 

He grinned, moaning softly as he came, filling Keiji up to the brim with his cum. He hissed as he felt Keiji cum as well, his eyes widening at the almost whorish look on Keiji's face. 

"Ah, that felt great," he moaned softly, capturing Keiji's mouth with his own. He pulled out slowly, relishing in the sound of his cum splattering from Keiji's asshole and onto the ground. 

"Good boy," Bokuto murmured, gently moving to push Keiji back into his cage, but not before he kissed him gently on the kiss and smoothed back his hair. 

"Goodnight everyone," he called out as he stood, whistling loudly as he left the room, a triumphant grin on his face as he heard the soft sobs of Keiji behind him. 

He loved breaking people apart, and Keiji was just another whore to knock down. He grinned wider and made his way back to his room, whistling all the way. 


	4. Chapter 4

A loud clanging sound woke Keiji from his slumber. He gave a shriek as his cage was pitched forward and he was flung from the cage onto the ground. 

He gasped in pain, shaking violently as he looked up to see the man who had raped him the night before, with wild owl shaped hair and an insane grin, he was terrifying. 

. He breathed hard, shivering as he tried to pick himself up from the floor, but the man kicked him in the side and forced him to fall back to the ground. 

“Ah, he’s awake,” a voice from the side murmured. Keiji glanced to the side to see a shorter burly man with spiky dark hair and green eyes. He glared down at Keiji, tapping his fingers against the other wire cages impatiently. 

The man with owlish hair grinned brightly, reaching a large hand over to grip at Keiji’s hair. 

Keiji cried out, his hand flying up to the hand. He tried to push the hand away, but the man simply smacked his hand away and yanked him up roughly onto his knees. 

“Give me the gear, Haji,” the man ordered, shaking Keiji’s head by his hair as Hajime handed the owl man a [collar](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwibyMfcncPTAhVG7IMKHWMgBrQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rayallen.com%2Fdog-collars%3Fproduct_list_limit%3Dall&psig=AFQjCNFNEtmOASDhk8Jr9NkSF3k2TjWvFg&ust=1493334219134844%20). The collar was clipped onto Keiji, just a tad bit too tight before Hajime handed him a second thing, a circular gag and began to press it into Keiji’s mouth, forcing Keiji’s mouth open. 

He pulled away, grinning as he looked at his handiwork. Keiji began to struggle, coughing as he started to drool. He coughed and shook his head as the man pinned his head down onto the ground, his teeth bared in anger. 

“Do not move,” he snarled before he pulled his hand back up, allowing Keiji to sit up again. 

“Let them out of their cages,” the man ordered Hajime, petting Keiji’s hair slowly. Hajime nodded, quickly undoing the cages and pulling the other men from their cages. 

“Line up,” Hajime ordered, and one by one, the men got into a straight line, all of them on their knees with their hands up to their chests, all of them silent. 

Hajime smiled at one, in particular, Tooru, and gently started to pet his hair with a humming noise. Tooru nuzzled back at him, purring softly and giving a soft mewling sound as Hajime threaded his fingers through Tony's hair and tilted his head back. 

“You see that?” the owl man hummed into Keiji’s ear, holding onto his chin and forcing Keiji to continuously watch as Tooru nuzzled forward into Hajime’s crotch with a whimpering moan. 

“Soon, you’ll go through training so you can be like that with me,” he murmured, the hand that had been gripping Keiji’s hair loosened and it slipped down to touch at Keiji’s stomach. 

Keiji whimpered, trying to lean away from the man and to get out of his grip, but the tight hands forced him to look up to where Hajime had his cock stuffed down Tooru’s throat, while Tooru took it like a champ. 

Keiji whined, closing his eyes only to have Bokuto peel them open again. 

“Watch,” he snarled, the breath over his ear making him shudder. He watched as Tooru sucked, moaning softly around the sex organ with groans of glee. 

“You will become like that. Claimed by me, only I can satisfy you the way you want,” he growled, humming as Keiji seemed to go limp a bit. 

“Bokuto,” Hajime grunted, pulling away from Tooru who whined from the loss, “we need to get to training. I’ll be taking Tooru with me for now.” 

Bokuto, the man holding tightly onto Keiji, nodded with a hum. 

“Of course, Haji!” He said brightly, “these ones’ll be staying here until their masters come to get them!” 

Hajime glared at Bokuto at the nickname before he forcefully hauled Tooru up to his feet, dragging him quite violently from the room. 

Bokuto let go of Keiji, watching Keiji with humorous eyes as Keiji scooted away from him, breathing hard and clawing at the collar and gag, but found a lock on them. He couldn't get out. 

He shrieked as Bokuto hauled him up, clipping a leash onto the collar before he started to drag Keiji out of the room. Keiji shrieked and resisted, tugging against Bokuto as hard as he could while he coughed and whined in pain from the all too tight collar around his neck. 

After a few moments of Keiji’s air supply being cut off, he gave in and tried to get to his feet to walk, but every time he did, Bokuto kicked him sharply in the side, forcing him to the ground again until Keiji realised what he wanted. 

He wanted Keiji to crawl. 

He bowed his head, his face colouring red in shame as he got onto his hands and knees and followed Bokuto, feeling tears of frustration gathering in his eyes as the two of them walked down the hallway in silence. 

Soon, Bokuto came to a stop beside a door. He pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door and hauled Keiji inside. 

Keiji looked up to see a room with an assortment of sexual devices. Dildos, butt plugs, gags, ropes, anything that you could think of was there. 

Bokuto hummed softly as he walked along, dragging Keiji along behind him. He stopped before a rack of tails. He hummed, pulling down a certain [one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/4c/43/224c43504b0dfe16f20bc46a5aa60665.jpg) that was coloured a black colour with shimmering silver rings attached to it as well as a pair of [ears](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6f/23/27/6f23279a166f4231f73a5ae8631d6bc4.jpg). 

“These are perfect,” Bokuto said with a grin as he turned to Keiji who started to pull himself away, whimpering softly in fear as Bokuto got closer and closer to him. 

“Aww, don’t run, Keiji,” he cooed, gripping the leash tightly. He grabbed onto Keiji, flipping him over before spreading his cheeks apart to reveal his ass fully. 

He pressed the silver plug part slowly into Keiji, ignoring the way that Keiji cried out and screamed in pain as he struggled. 

After the tail was fully in, Bokuto moved to put the ears on Keiji, humming softly as he finished. 

“There,” he said, pulling back to look at Keiji fully. 

“Aren’t you just the prettiest little kitty in the world,” he purred, leaning forward to press a kiss to Keiji’s cheeks, lapping up his tears happily. 

“Your training will start soon,” Bokuto said softly, grinning as he sat before Keiji, “although it won’t be me.” He said, looking up as the door opened again. 

Keiji didn’t look back, in fear that he would see someone he didn’t want to see. He felt a hand press onto his head and closed his eyes as he flinched. 

“Hello, Waka-chan!” 


	5. Chapter 5

Keiji grunted in pain as he was forced onto his knees once again, his thighs shaking from the vibratior pressed up against his dick, humming loudly. A pair of handcuffs were around his wrists, joined together at his back, while a chain went up to connect to his collar. If he leant forward too much, he would simply fall over. 

 

“Sit pretty!” Bokuto chirped as Wakatoshi tapped Keiji on his stomach with a stick a few times until Keiji sat up, shaking violently at the horrible pleasure being given to him. 

 

He sat up straight again, breathing hard in relief as the vibrations lessened, but he was still not allowed to sit down. 

 

He had been forced to do this for hours on end. With Wakatoshi’s terrifyingly plain look and Bokuto’s insane grins, it had been a grueling process. 

 

The gag in his mouth was making his jaw ache, and his cock was hard and flushed red with arousal that Keiji didn’t want. Drool dripped from his chin onto his chest, making an uncomfortable slick feeling on his chest that made him squirm. 

 

Wakatoshi watched him with those sharp hazel eyes that made Keiji’s heart feel tight. He watched as Wakatoshi placed down the stick and picked up a thin black riding crop. He looked at it silently as Bokuto bounced on his heels in excitement, his grinning face moving from Wakatoshi to Keiji. 

 

“He is doing well so far,” Wakatoshi’s deep murmuring voice broke the terrible silence as he walked back to Keiji , reaching out a hand to pat at Keiji’s head, ignoring the way that Keiji flinched at his touch. 

 

“Right? Right?!” Bokuto chirped as he bounced around, seeming to have endless amounts of excitement. Wakatoshi hummed as he circled Keiji silently, running the crop along Keiji’s back at a slow pace. 

 

He brought down the crop sharply on Keiji’s shoulders when Keiji started to slouch, making Keiji gasp and jerk back up into place. 

 

“Good, kitten,” Wakatoshi said, the crop returning to its gentle stroking pace. Keiji looked to the ground, refusing to look at Bokuto, even though he could feel the man’s grinning gaze on him. Did he ever stop smiling?! 

 

“We can try with his reflexes next,” Wakatoshi said softly, coming around to Keiji’s front and kneeling down before him. He reached out and undid the gag around his head. 

 

Keiji moaned as the gag was taken away, closing and opening his jaw a few times to get the feeling back into the muscles. He looked up at Wakatoshi who nodded at his silence, seeming satisfied with the way he stayed still. 

 

“Bokuto,” Wakatoshi said in a tart tone, and in an instant Bokuto was tearing at his pants, pulling them away until he was only in his shirt and in his underwear. Wakatoshi nodded, beckoning Bokuto forward towards the two of them. 

 

“We’ll test how he does with his gag reflex first,” Wakatoshi said, tilting Keiji’s chin up just enough so that Bokuto could easily press his cock to his mouth. 

 

“W-wait, no!” Keiji stuttered, struggling to pull back. Wakatoshi slapped him across the cheek a few times in quick sucsession. 

 

“Be quiet, whore,” Wakatoshi growled into his ear, “you have to learn that you cannot speak unless spoken to.”

 

Keiji sniffled and nodded a bit. Wakatoshi roughly slapped him again.

 

“Answer me, whore,” he growled. Keiji swallowed thickly, opening his mouth to answer. 

 

“Y-yes,” he stuttered, his cheek burning with pain, hurting again as Wakatoshi slapped him again, grabbing his chin and shaking his entire head a few times. 

 

“Yes sir!” Wakatoshi barked into Keiji’s ear. Keiji whined a bit, but didn’t lean away from him and replied quickly. 

 

“Yes, sir!” He cried, gasping in relief as Wakatoshi let go of his chin and allowed him to put his head down a bit. 

 

He allowed Wakatoshi to pull at his hair, tilting his head back up to see Bokuto’s hard cock in front of his face. He snapped his mouth closed, eyes flickering to Wakatoshi who glared threateningly at him, his hand rising a bit. 

 

Keiji silently complied, opening his mouth again slowly, gagging a bit when Bokuto forced his cock inside of his mouth, pressing it down his throat. 

 

Keiji gagged, struggling in his cuffs, but Bokuto simply held himself still, pushing inside deeper until Keiji’s nose was buried into his pubic hair. 

 

Keiji’s throat spasmed as he choked, gagging and coughing as Bokuto pulled back. He felt vomit well up in his throat and as soon as Bokuto was pulled away, he caved into the pain in his throat and threw up.

 

Wakatoshi yanked him back by his hair, holding him tightly until Keiji finished gagging and throwing up. He coughed a few times, sobbing softly as Wakatoshi allowed him to lay back into his chest for a second.

 

“Alright, not that,” Bokuto said with a frown, patting Keiji’s head. Keiji sobbed softly, rubbing against Wakatoshi’s back, crying softly as Wakatoshi gently stroked his head, soothing him the best he could. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Bokuto murmured, holding onto Keiji, rubbing his back gently. Keiji sobbed louder as Bokuto picked him up, holding him close to his chest as Keiji sobbed. 

 

“Please,” Keiji whispered, “let me go.”

 

Bokuto frowned down at Keiji, but didn’t growl or snarl at him. Instead, he looked over to Wakatoshi. 

 

“What should I do?” He asked Wakatoshi who murmured softly into Bokuto’s ear so that Keiji couldn’t hear him. After a moment, Bokuto nodded and pulled away and started down the hallway, silent. 

 

Keiji whimpered softly, moving around a bit in Bokuto’s arms, but the taller man just held him tighter, urging him not to move. 

 

Keiji paused his movements as Bokuto arrived at a door painted in gold paint. He watched as Bokuto opened the door and revealed a room that could only come from nightmares. 

 

A single chair sat in the center of the room, with an arching metal cap that hung above the chair as well as a tablet that hung down about face height. He started to struggle again, crying out and whimpering loudly in Bokuto’s arms. 

 

“No! Stop! Don’t-” he started to cry, but his cries were cut short as his cuffs were undone and then placed in the chair. Bokuto clipped some things down on his ankles and his wrists before he forced the metal cap on his head. 

 

Bokuto looked down at him, grinning brightly at him as he pulled the tablet down and placed some headphones over his ears. 

 

Keiji continued to struggle, screaming now in terror. He struggled, trying to kick at the machine that was holding him back. Bokuto just silently pressed a gag to Keiji’s lips. Keiji kept his mouth shut, gasping softly as he shook his head a bit. 

 

“Open your mouth,” he snarled, and when Keiji didn’t comply he gripped at Keiji’s chin and forced his mouth open. Keiji choked, shaking his head again as he coughed and spit at Bokuto as the gag was pressed into his mouth and clipped behind his head. 

 

He coughed, drool dripping down his chin as he tried to force the gag out of his mouth. Of course, it didn’t work. 

 

Bokuto pressed a few buttons on the machine, and a humming sound rang through the air. Keiji screamed behind the gag as an electric sound rang through the air, shocking his head, wrists, and ankles. 

 

He continued to scream as the shocks grew higher in voltage. He thrashed in the chair, screaming and crying as he wrenched at his bonds again, messy tears falling from his eyes. 

 

The voltage stopped, making Keiji’s head tilt forward, breathing hard. He whimpered softly, crying softly to himself. 

 

He sobbed softly, looking up as soon as Bokuto reached for him, whimpering in pain as the shocks came back again. 

 

He screamed, arching his back in agony. He clawed at the chair, crying loudly in pain. Bokuto simply watched him scream, a frown etched onto his face. 

 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Bokuto asked softly, making Keiji nod a few times, crying softly into Bokuto’s arms. 

 

Bokuto gently kissed the top of his head, patting his head a few times before he scooped Keiji up into his arms, carrying him back through the building. 

 

Keiji’s sight blanked out a few times, and he woke up slowly as he was placed into his cage. He grunted softly, blinking open his eyes a little and looked up at Bokuto who smiled softly. 

 

“Sleep well, Keiji,” he said, “we’ll be doing more training later.” He said before he closed the cage door, and left the room, leaving Keiji with his skin stinging in pain and his head throbbing horribly. 


End file.
